The Devil Saiyan
by The Kitsune Saiyan
Summary: Goku had destroyed Majin Buu with the Spirit Bomb. Before he was destroyed Majin Buu had sent Goku to another unvierse. Goku is then 17 again with his tail back. So that happen. Anyways come and read it for yourself. Warning: elements from other anime i don't own those as well. (need a BETA)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't any of which you are about to read. Please support the official release of the anime you are about to read.

Author's Note: Ok for the record I hate the dbz power levels. I think there are stip and you want to know why they even have it so, that the enemies will underestimate their opponent (like the beginning of the fight with captain Ginyu and Goku when Ginyu used his scouter on Goku's power level). Anyways the power level are as folled: level one is three maous, level two is Ddriag and Albion, level three is Ophis, and finally level four is Great Red. Oh by the way the challengers name is shadoearrow so that's his name.

STORY START

It's been years since that battle with the hardest opponent yet and his name was Majin Buu. No it was not the fat Buu but, the smallest and powerful Majin Buu. It all started at the world martial arts tournament. The Supreme Kai and Kibitio and asked for the z fighter help against the wizard Babidi from releasing Majin Buu. When arriving at the wizard's hideout Babidi had taken control of Vegeta although he had let him take control of him.

When leaving the hideout Goku had to fight the Majin Vegeta. Goku had hold back much of his power to knock some sense into Vegeta. He finally did but was knocked out before he can help his saiyan friend. When sensing that his friend passed away he can feel grief from losing a close friend as best as he can be. Goten and Trunks has taken the chance to fight the Majin when using the fusion technique. Before leaving to find Gohan he taught them how to achieve the third level.

Goku had finally found Gohan and turns out he was alive the whole time. He found his son when using the instant transmission (he will use technique in this fanfic and personally I think it's faster than the Second and Fourth Hokage from the anime Naruto) to see that his son was undergoing the Kai training. He helped his son with the legendary z sword. The both of them tested the z sword's strength but, they broke the mighty sword. After finally getting over the incident something happen. The eldest Kai has appeared and also helped with the training.

Soon after training with the Kais Gohan and mastered his potential greater than his level two transformation. Kibito Kai had transported Gohan to test his power against the fierce Majin Buu. Gohan appeared to have the upper hand in the fight. Majin Buu was smarter than he let on. He mocked the youngest saiyans into fusion then absorbing him. Majin Buu and Gohan were evenly matched in power but, Majin Buu was a little faster than his opponent. After having enough with this one sided battle he went to the battlefield with the eldest Kai giving him a life.

Goku had the Kai's earrings to use the fusion with Gohan but, Majin Buu absorbed Gohan before he can get to use it. Vegeta had been given a life for this kind of circumstances so he can use the earrings with him. Vegeta was pissed off when learning that Goku has holding back in their fight. After finally agreeing to the earrings they fused in the warrior Vegito. Vegito had been absorbed into the monster Majin Buu. When looking around in the body they found that Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo were not dead but in something that they called people pods due to Goku's innocent mind for a man child at times. When looking for a way out they found the original Majin Buu in a people pod. When reading his mind they found out that originally there was two Majin Buus a good one and a bad one.

Vegeta and Goku had escaped the body of Majin Buu when taking away the people pods the source of his power. The giant Majin Buu then turned into the original Buu the one that had given even the Supreme Kai flashbacks of when he wasn't the original Supreme Kai that stating this Majin Buu was cold hearted monster with no remorse. Goku and vegeta then transported there and they knew that if they gathered enough energy Majin Buu would come to them. And so he did Majin Buu came to the Kai planet. Vegeta and Goku wondered who would fight Majin Buu first. They had used rock-paper-scissors to decide and Goku had won the little contest.

Goku had used the second level to fight the monster. That wasn't enough so he used the next level to fight him. The fight had taken a lot of Goku's strength. Vegeta then traded fights so that Goku can get his strength back. Vegeta couldn't use the second level due to being revived before he can get his full power. Majin Buu had decided to have fun with this weakling seeing that this man is no even near his own strength. What he didn't noticed was Goku was gathering energy around the universe to use the spirit bomb. After gathering the ki needed he launched the spirit bomb. Goku had won but Majin had gathered enough power to send him to another world, while the blast had destroyed his universe. (Remember this Dbz to Gt meaning no God power and Bills)

Goku had woken up in another world similar to his own world. He found out that he was in a city similar to West City. He found a mirror so that he can see that he has changed to his younger age from defeated Piccolo at the world martial arts tournament. He also found out that he has his tail back and his grandfather's magic powerpole had followed him to the new world. He also founded that he had needed to find a tailor to fix his gi. He had found a tailor and he was an old man that like this young man and he was really respected him and gave the fixing for free.

As Goku wondered about in the town he has to find a job in this city. He found out their hiring male hosts in their club. The manager was a beautiful woman that has blond hair and the most noticeable feature was her buxom figure and he thought she was polite girl that would be described as an airhead. She told him that he can come to work tomorrow for his shift. As looking for a place to stay he found an apartment to rent for free. The reason he got it for free so that the landlady can actually talk to someone to her.

After looking around in his apartment he found out that he has a small room with a TV, a bed, and restroom. Before turning in for the night he had to check his current power level. He went in the alley that was behind the apartment building and saw that there wasn't anyone aeround here. He flew into the sky then clutched his hands and gathered his power. The clouds gathered around the sky and the lighting came around him. With a mighty roar he released his power. The power was then felt everywhere that can sense the huge amount of power.

Kuoh Academy

There in this academy was filled with heiress of the devils. One of which with beautiful red hair, blue green eyes and has a fabulous figure. She is wearing her school uniform which is white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar. And a black shoulder cape and a matching corset, a magenta skirt, white crew-length socks, and brown dress shoes to finish it off her outfit. There is another woman next to her with the same uniform that the other girl has but, she has violet eyes, black hair in a ponytail with an orange ribbon to hold it. The two girls nodded with a silent conversation knowing what they had to do.

Fallen Angel Location

One man had felt the new wave of energy. The energy had the potential to surpass the two heavenly dragons. This man is in his twenties that has black hair, golden bangs, and a black goatee. He has a smirk on his face wondering who ever because this has his own interest in this new type of power.

Heaven

Two powerful angels have both felt this power. These are considered the seraph angels that watch over the Christian faith of God. The power they both felt had reminded them of their original lord. For this the mystery person has sparked their interest.

Back to Goku

Goku had transfored to the first level of the legendary super saiyan. This power came for him when his best friend Krillin had died. His body had changed when powering up. He now has blond hair and teal blue eyes that made him look serious at the situation when needed. He powered down and assessed his power level. "Ah man I can only go level and that's it," said Goku sadly. He returned to his apartment and grabbed his power pole. He was glad he has something from his original world. And with that he went to go sleep and hoped to find a good education for him.

End Notes: Ok I hope you like the prologue. As you can guess I used some of the original canon from dbz. First I would like to address that he will not go into God form like the new movie. Second I would like to mention that I'm guy that doesn't know girls clothes. Next Goku and Issei will have a harem. Now which you are about to read is the harem for our two protagonists.

Goku: Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, Serafall, Gabriel, Xenovia, Ravel, Yasaka, Katera, Ophis, and Seekvaria

Issei: Irina, Valeria, Asia, and Lilith

If you want to know who exactly is the blond look for Lizlet on Omamori Himari and I'm thinking of adding her in the harem for Goku but, the top is final. So that is I have to say for this story so see ya later.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing knowing of which you are about to read.

Author's Note: First off I would like to apologize from the original second chapter. I tried to make Goku less powerful for the situation. Although after thinking where can I go from there? So I'm trying to fix my doing from the last chapter. As such I hope this makes it up. Also Grayfia and Lizlet will still be in the harem. Himari will replace Blair for the harem for now. Though it's up to you guys if you still want her. Alright then with that said here's the new version.

Story Start

Goku had finally woken up and was ready for looking for an education. Goku got ready and looked all over the city for a good education. When interviewing people they looked at his clothes and thought it was unusal to see a gi. Goku had asked them for a good school for him. They said to check out an academy call Kuoh Academy. With that in mind he then tried to find a job that has good pay. As it turns out that there was a café couple blocks away from his new academy. When getting there the women well over heels for the man.

From what they saw the young man appeared to be 17. He was tall had spikey black hair, black eyes, and had on an orange-red and blue gi on him. They could tell that he works out a lot because, his muscles can be seen from the gi. The women had blushes on their faces see him. They hoped that he would apply here. He would make a handsome host here. Goku had tried to find the manager for this café. It turns out the manager was a woman. She was really beautiful that had buxom figure with her large breasts. She had blond hair and the cutest blue eyes.

Goku had applied for the job here and was accepted. The manager said to come around in the late afternoon. Before he left she given his uniform for his job. The uniform was a normal butler outfit. Although Goku then changer the white undershirt for his regular blue undershirt for his new uniform. Goku then went to the Kouh's academy office for registration. He then remembered that some of the people he asked that it was an all-girl Academy. The Academy was then turned into a coed Academy recently. When getting there he asked the secretary for the papers.

She then gave the papers for him. He filled all the work and for his guardian he put his grandfather's and his son's name, Gohan. The secretary went over the paperwork and signed off seeing the information was correct. She had given him the male's uniform for this academy. The uniform was really uncomfortable for his taste. This made him remind him of the time of Gohan's interview before he left to find the Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly. Though in time he will get used to like his gi. She told him that he would be a second year then told him were to go.

Goku walked through the campus to find his homeroom. When walking around, he heard the students say weird stuff. The guys were "damn not another prince charming" or "here comes another pretty boy like the other guy". The girls were "ahh another prince charming I'm happy to be here" or "kyahh I hope he notices me and makes me his girlfriend". From hearing them he automatically thought that these students were weird. He then looked up in the window to see two young women staring at him with high interest. One of them had long red hair, blue-green eyes, and a fabulous figure with large breasts. The other girl had long black hair in a ponytail while having an orange ribbon, deep purple eyes. She had a nice figure when her breasts are larger than the red head.

He just continued on with giving them his usual Son grin. The grin caused all the females that saw them had blushes on their faces. They thought the grin had made him more handsome than ever. The guys were giving him death glares to the young saiyan for the attention of the great 'Onee-samas' here at the academy. "Do you know who that was Akeno," asked the red head curiously? "From what I can understand his name is Son Goku buchou," said the now named Akeno. "Hmmm Son Goku you are surely interesting," said Rias. "Ara ara is buchou getting a crush on the new student," teased Akeno.

"Maybe but, I couldn't help but saw you eyeing the new student yourself Akeno," accused the red head. "Ara ara I was caught red handed huh Rias," said Akeno. Rias sighed at her friend's teasing of her. She couldn't help but feel that he will be needed for later in her life. Both Rias and Akeno went for their own homerooms for they knew school was now starting. Goku finally found his homeroom and knocked. The door opened and came out was a middle aged man that he presumed was the teacher of the class.

"Ah so you are the new student that just came in," he said. Goku nodded in conformation. "Alright then so go introduce yourself for the class," he said pointing to the rest of the class. "Hi there my name is Son Goku I just transferred please take care of me," he said while flashing his famous Son grin. The girls were cheering due to the face that there was another 'prince' just like Kiba. The guys were groaning to the fact that the new guy was getting all the attention. After quieting the class down the teacher told him were to sit next to a boy named Issei Hyoudou.

Issei Hyoudou was known as one of the perverts of the academy. His other friends were named Matsuda and Motohama. When the three are together they are called the infamous perverted trio. Matsuda was nicknamed 'Perverted Baldy' due to his appearance. Motohama was also nicknamed 'Perverted Glasses' for when seeing a girl knows her three sizes. Throughout campus they were despised by all the girl student. They would peep on some of the girls clubs and would get a beating. Usually they were caught by the kendo club and they would get a first-hand experience in their skills. When Issei raised his hand Goku had saw his new classmate's appearance.

Issei had on the male academy's uniform but had a darker red blazer. He had short brown hair and brown eyes that was similar to his hair. Issei couldn't help but envy the new guy that he was sort of a body builder. Goku then sat to the right of him. The girls whispered if one of the perverts then turned the new guy into one of them. After class was over Goku then tried to find the academy's cafeteria. Goku had found it got his 'light snack' as he called it. The food he gathered was considered food for five people. The people watched in interest seeing the new guy get his food. Before sitting down he felt stares similar to the ones he got earlier in the morning.

He turned to see young women staring at him. One of them has long black hair to her knees. She was wearing the academy's uniform just like the girl next her. She has light brown eyes and has blue semi-circle glasses. The other girl has black hair in a bob cut. Her eyes were light violet eyes with black glasses that was different comparing to the other girl's. He gave them a grin before eating his 'light snack'. The people around him were wide eyed and jaw dropped when seeing him eating. They all wondered where he keeps all the food. Not to mention if he's even human at all.

After leaving the cafeteria everyone went back to what they were doing. But unknown to Goku he had caught the attention of other girls here at the academy. The pair then left to talk with one of their friends here to discuss the new student on campus. As soon as Goku left his final campus he was approached by one of the cutest girls on campus. She was petite with short white hair and has hazel eyes. She then told him that her buchou had requested that he would come with her to meet her. He kindly denied the request saying he can come over tomorrow. She accepted his response and then left.

Goku finally went back to his apartment. He then got on his uniform. He dressed like another butler would but he changed the white undershirt for his own. Goku decided to use instant transmission to get there faster and appeared right beside his boss. She gave a yelp of surprise when seeing him. "Ahh Goku-kun I didn't even hear you came in," she said. He had think something faster. "Right sorry about that I get that a lot" he lied. "Oh I'm sorry I haven't introduce myself properly my name is Lizlet," she said. When she him in the uniform she blushed at his appearance.

Goku then saw that he was the only butler here. The only guys here was the customers. They were with their dates or just by themselves. The women were blushing seeing him in his uniform. As the day continued on he was requested by the lone females to talk with him. The women either tried seductively to get him to come after work or try to feel his muscles. On some occasions it was both. The manager was glaring at the customers that were trying to take away her favorite human. Lizlet wasn't all she appears to be for she is to be considered a tsukumogami. She couldn't help but feel affectionate for her new employee. Lizlet thought it was his personality that made her fall for him.

As the day continued Lizlet learned a little bit about himself. That he was raised in the forest by his grandfather. That he doesn't know who his father is. She couldn't help but feel ashamed that she asked that question. He assured her that it was alright for her. She just fell over heels for him. As Goku said goodbye Lizlet knew somewhere in her heart that she loved him for who he was. And that she hoped that in time she would tell her feelings of him soon. In another side of her knew she would be too affectionate for him. Goku left the only he thought was cool, instant transmission. He went to sleep knowing that he still remembered that request from earlier.

Goku got ready for the academy. When he arrived at the academy it was basically like the first day he came here. The girls will always be flirting with him while the guys muttered the death of him. He already died already so it didn't really bother him as much. When he was in his class someone had entered. He was handsome in the girls eyes he has short blond hair and grey eyes. His name was Kiba Yuuto and was known as the 'Prince of Kuoh' due for him being so nice to the females on campus. He was known to be in the Occult Research Club at the academy. The girls in the class couldn't decide to root for 'Goku-sama' or 'Kiba-sama'.

"Hello I'm looking for Goku-kun and Issei-kun my buchou has requested to see them" asked Kiba? Both of them stand up and followed him to his club's classroom. They both went inside the room to see two familiar girls that they both knew. "Ara ara I'm pleased to see you two here," said the girl with the black hair. The other girl was eating candy without even looking at them. They can both hear water that was coming from a faucet in a smaller room in here. What comes out of the room was a beautiful young woman that they both were familiar to. "So you to came then right," asked Rias. They both nodded in conformation.

"So are you two familiar with the supernatural," asked Rias? Again they nodded. "Do you remember your girlfriend Issei," asked Rias. He shuddered at the mere thought of her. He remembered the first time he was approached by her. She at the time was called Yuuma and she was his first girlfriend. After their first date was he was pierced by a light spear. He was nearly dead but, he summoned Rias that he remember was a devil. In all purposes he now knows that the supernatural is now real as it can gets. Well Goku was another story in his case of lifestyle.

When he first died he was taught by king kai of his race. He then fought all over the galaxy and fought many fighters that was considered supernatural. "That girl that you meat was a fallen angel for those are angels that have fallen from grace. They were once a war that every angel, fallen angel, and devil had fought and this was called the Great War. After the Great War there was a treaty that ended it for now. Although there were skirmishes throughout the many years of the factions. Then the devil civil war happened and there were two faction. The anit-satan faction and the old-satan faction," she said.

"The first faction I first mention was made of those who wanted to change the government. The other was to keep the current state of government. The original Four Great Satans were consisted of Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub, and Asmodeus had died. And the most powerful devils in the underworld took the positions of them to lead us after the civil war. As such the current Beelzebub found a way to fill back our population through evil pieces," she concluded. After that Rias pulled out a chess piece but, it wasn't ordinary chess piece. Goku then learned inside that piece held a lot of magic.

"This is how I revived you Issei through the evil pieces and you cost all of my pawns for reincarnation," she said. Issei went eye wide at the mere though. "As such you are considered to have a sacred gear. Sacred gears are powerful tools that choose their own hosts to inhabit and you are one of those," she said. "In fact Kiba here has his own sacred gear don't you Kiba," asked Rias in confirmation? Kiba nodded, "yes I do have my own sacred gear called sword birth meaning I can create all kind of swords". For an example Kiba pulled a knight looking sword from the ground. Both of them were impressed from the display of his own sacred gear and wondered how he got his sacred gear.

"With that being said I would like to reintroduce ourseleves seeing is how to show our trust," Rias said. "So you know my friend Akeno Himejima for she is my queen," she said. Akeno gave a formal bow and gave her response. "Ara ara please treat me well Issei-san Goku-kun," Akeno said. Rias then pointed to her knight Kiba for his turn. "Hello my name is Kiba Yuuto I hope we get along Issei-kun Goku-kun," he said. And finally Rias then pointed to her rook for her turn to speak. "Hi my name is Koneko Toujou please treat me well Issei-sempai Goku-sempai," she said softly. "And together we are devils and you can do this to Issei," she said. Everyone but Issei and Goku had devil looking wings on their backs.

Issei then felt a weird sensation on his back he never felt before. He turned around saw that he has similar wings to the rest of the club. Goku was surprised when seeing the wings. As he fought many opponents these wings were different. Rias then turned to Goku and asked an important question that would change his life forever. "Son Goku would you like to join the devil faction."

Story End

End Notes: Ok I hope that this chapter is better than the last one. Anyways I changed Blair for Himari seeing that she goes well with Lizlet. Although I'm still interested that I might add Blair later on in the story. As said I will add girls from other anime. But you as a reader changed them in some way like a devil or a succubus I don't care. Just make them someway a supernatural person. Anyways I hope that it makes the story better later.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you are about to read. Please support the official release of which you know and are about to read.

Author's Note: First I would like to first say thank you the viewers for liking my fanfic. Second is that I'm adding Blair back in the harem for the story. Also, have any girls you want remember I'm making this a multi harem fanfic so just leave a girl in the review just as a reminder for you. Also looking for a beat reader just letting you viewers know. Curious which DBZ songs do you want me to write just like when Issei went to the karaoke with Koneko and Asia? Other than that here's the next chapter so enjoy this one.

STORY START

Goku thought he didn't he hear that correctly. Did she just say did he, Son Goku, become a devil? Actually he wondered what perks for fighting for the devils was in this dimension. He would fight really fight strong opponents. His body would be tested to his limits to expand his power. He was actually thinking like Vegeta would in this situation. He knew what would happen at least this what he thinks. He will be turned into battle hardened slave ready to his owner's will.

"So what you are asking if you want me to be your slave then is that," asked Goku with a hint of venom in his voice. Rias when wide eyed at his comment and then thought about it. The Gremory was known to be affectionate with their servents forever. Although Goku doesn't know that entirely being the fact that he is not a devil to know them. "No that isn't what I meant Goku it's not like that," Rias said but nearly yelled. Goku then did the skill he did with Trunks when he first meet back in his own dimension and found out that she was telling the truth. She doesn't want to be a cruel master from what he can understand.

"Can I just think about your offer for a while," asked Goku? Rias nodded in understanding for in this situation how many humans would think of going to be a devil. Although she doesn't truly know of Goku's history and powers. Goku then nodded and left without his instant transmission technique. He needed to keep the appearance that he was human and nothing else. Or otherwise these devils would ask too many questions for his taste. After leaving the club Rias wondered if she pushed her luck with this new student.

When Goku left after his last class he saw that it was time for him to go to his job. Goku then felt that someone was watching him. And he saw glimpse of white hair and weird energy from what he felt. It was the girl back in club when he meat Rias and the rest of the so called devils. When felling the power out it somewhat reminded him of a neko (a cat for those who don't know). If he remembered from the Kouh Academy's rumors the girls name was Koneko. Apparently the boys call her the academy's 'mascot' due to her 'cute' appearance. He knew he had to lose her before he can get to his job.

Goku didn't want them to know his best techniques. At least not yet before he can think about the offer. He remembered that there was a longer way to his work with many corners. As he increased his speed the young girl was having trouble catching up to him. As turned at the last corner he vanished. When he vanished he lowered his power to nonexistence. The girl looked around and simply left and reported her findings. Goku sighed seeing that she left. Goku then left to his job at the café.

Goku was already wearing his uniform for work and got started on his work. He did say hello to his boss thought. As he was talking woth some of the older women in the café he couldn't help but see that cute glare of hers. As it turns out it wasn't for him it was for the woman talking with him. He thought that his boss would be different at times. Although he was weird himself. Being brought back from the dead and fighting space dictators. So in retrospect he was weird as her but decided to not say anything. As the café was about to end she wanted to say something when the customers left.

As the last customer paid and left both Lizlet and Goku were all alone. Goku couldn't help but like his boss. She was innocent at times when seeing her. He would sometimes feel possevive of her when some of the male customers would give her lustful. "Goku-kun there is something that I must confess to you," said Lizlet. "What is it Lizlet-chan," asked Goku? Lizlet gain more blush on her face. "It's that I really like you and was hoping to go a date with you sometime," asked Lizlet. Goku had a noticeable blush on his face when hearing that. Goku nodded and Lizlet gave a happy smile to him.

Then Goku went wide-eyed of what happened next. Lizlet gave him small kiss to the lips and pulled out of it before he can respond to it. "Ah Goku-kun I almost forgot that I also need a favor from you," asked Lizlet? Goku nodded in understanding. Lizlet grabbed his hand and pulled him to the back of the cafe. And what he found was really interesting and cute. There were two cats that were injured from what he can tell. One of them was pure white and had a red collar with violet eyes. The other has black fur and golden eyes. The weirdest thing was that this one had a witch hat on.

"I see what the favor is you want me to look after them right," asked Goku? Lizlet nodded in confirmation. Goku then stretched out his hand and both the cats give sniffs to his hand. The cats meowed seeing that this young man doesn't give them any harm. They both ran up to his shoulders with the one with white on his left and the one with black on his right. Both of the cats were nuzzling into neck with affection. Goku left but, Lizlet hoped that Goku wouldn't freak out of what was going to happen with those cats.

As Goku finally got to his apartment the cats jumped off when Goku opened the door. As Goku went to get some leftovers for the cats the cats went around getting used to the apartment Goku came back and that he had left over fish and meat. The cats had stars in their eyes when seeing the food. The one with white fur went to eat the meat. While the one with black hair was now eating the fish. The both of them were blissed seeing that the food was reheated well done. Goku sighed seeing that he wasn't prepared for this situation. He was hoping to eat the leftovers for himself. Goku saw the time and saw that it was time to go to sleep.

As Goku left to his room the two cats went to his room. The door wasn't closed all the way so they managed to fit in. The two of them nodded and they both had exploded with smoke. The both of them changed their appearance to human like. One of them had a buxom like figure. She had dark purple hair in curls that resembled a cat's tail, having the witch hat as usual. And her golden eyes were shone in the dark with the moon in the background. She was wearing a black dress that can be considered revealing for some people. The other noticeable feature about her was she doesn't have human ears but, cat purple cat ears.

The other girl had a nice figure as well comparing to the other girl. She had long black hair in a ponytail with a couple bangs on her forehead to her hips. And has a hint of blue as well. She still has her purple eyes as well. While she is wearing a light blue yukata for sleep wear. Like the other young woman she had cat ears as well, but in white. The both of them wondered how he would react tomorrow. They both hoped that he wouldn't react badly. "Do you think he would like us Blair-san," asked the one with the light blue yukata. "Of course who wouldn't want us right Himari-san," said the now named Blair. Himari nodded and they both got under the covers with Goku and went to sleep.

As the sun began to rise Goku had finally woken up. He felt more weight on his chest than usual. When he woke up he was surprised to see two beautiful women on his chest. When he moved the two came up from the covers and stretched a little bit. When they did their breasts bounced a bit. Goku couldn't help but had a blush when see this. It must be that he is young again now he will go through what was called puberty. He remembered this from his old teacher master Roshi. He was one of his best teachers in his life for his training. He hoped that he was happy whatever he's doing.

"Ah could you two please tell me who you girls are," asked Goku? "Right then my name is Blair nice to meet you Goku-kun," said Blair. "And my name is Himari Goku-sama," said Himari. Goku tilted his head that he couldn't remember who they are. "I'm sorry can you remind me where I first meat you girls and second how did you get in here," asked Goku? "That's easy Goku-kun we meet you yesterday at the cafe and for the second one is the door was open," replied Blair. Then it clicked he remembered the only other people that came in were the cats. "Wait a minute you two are those cats aren't you," asked Goku in confirmation? They both nodded in confirmation.

"So ah got to ask why did you call me 'Goku-sama' Himari-chan," asked Goku? She blushed when she heard that suffix in her name. "It's because I feel the need in my heart to serve you my Goku-sama" replied Himari. "Ok then another question I got to ask what exactly you two are," asked Goku? "I'm a cat with a lot of magic although people mistake me for a witch due to my appearance," replied Blair sadly. Goku couldn't help but feel sorry for. So he made a promise after his date with Lizlet he would make her feel better. He then turned to Himari's response.

"When I first saw you at the café you didn't notice me but I did. Then I felt a glimpse of your and from that glimpse I knew I was going to serve you. The reason is that it's tradition in my family. And also my family bakeneko meaing we are cat demons," said Himari. Goku was interested when he heard that. So now he now knows that demons and devils are not one in the same. He knew he was going to have an interesting life here in this universe. Goku went to check the time and saw that it was near to go to school. "Okay girls I'll be going to school do you to want to come along," asked Goku.

The both of them shared a look and they both had something else to share, "Actually we already been registered to follow you," Blair confessed while Himari nodded. "Well isn't that convenient isn't," said Goku. "Okay I'll be waiting by the front door for you two so why don't you two get dressed," said Goku. They both nodded and they both went to the restroom to change. Goku was now outside and looked at the situation he was in. Now he now faces problems with the devils. Now he has a date after school and now he has more girls after his heart. Now he knows what it is like to be actually noticed.

As he turned around he saw that they were wearing the girls' uniform of the academy. Although they edited the uniform. Instead of the usual white they add different colors. Himari was a feminine red while Blair was wearing a dark purple. Goku rose an eyebrow when seeing their uniform. "I thought you couldn't change the uniform," asked Goku? "They said we can but, it can only be the shirt," replied Himari. "Anyways are you two ready Himari-chan Blair-chan" asked Goku with his usual Son smile? They both nodded with a blush and they wrapped their arms around his own. Blair on his right and Himari on his left. Both of them released that they are falling for him.

End Notes: Okay I hope that this chapter pleases you. Also for those who wonder why I take too long with the fanfics there is a reason. The reason being is steam for pc. For those who don't know you can sign up and get an account and get pc games for lower prices. My name is 1234 I'm sure it's that I'm still new to it. And just to be sure I'm not advertising it. Anyways next story to be update is Itachi and the sekirei.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing which you are about to read. If there is anything you might recognize please support the official release. Also multi-crossover warning.

Author's Note: Hi my readers I hope you're having a nice winter vacation this yeah. I know am with my family. Also I really need a beta reader for my fanfic. To buntly put it I'm rather desperate for a beat reader. So please I need help. Anyways I hope this chapter pleases you and enjoy.

STORY START

As Goku makes his way to his new school he couldn't help remember the hardest challenges he's ever faced. Fighting his so called brother, Raditz. The evil/good saiyan Vegeta. The space monster and tyrant Frieza. And the monster with most of his famous techniques, Cell. And lastly the mythical monster known as, Majin Buu. Each of them had pushed him to new heights for his fighting skills. There is one thing that he hasn't actually face yet. And that is having girls to gain his affection. Usually Chi-Chi would take out the women from talking with him were ever he was at the mall.

All his life he had his wife Chi-Chi and he was happy with her her. She was a loving wife for him. Although at times he did fear her and her utensils. She gave him two sons that he loved. They made him proud of their achievements. Gohan for becoming a super saiyan 2 against the monster Cell. That with his potential released he was at one time would have surpassed him in fighting. Goten for being a little him as a young child. He even had a famous hair style too. He became a super saiyan 3 with the help of Trunks of course.

But then he regretted many things when he was granted a body. They were both absorbed by that monster Majin Buu (Super Buu if you will). He had a planned to fuse with Gohan with the potara earings to stop him. But that beast absorbed his son and gained way too much power that he even a super saiyan 3 couldn't match up with. Then Vegeta came in and helped him to defeat the beast with their fusion as Vegito. They were absorbed but they managed to escape. While he used a Spirit Bomb to destroy him.

The next new challenges were affections. All he knew that women should be treated with respect. That was his grandfather had taught him. Not to mention his old master taught how to be observant with women at times. The girls were Lizlet, Blair, and Himari. They each had their own back stories. Lizlet owns a small maid café in the city. With him being the other worker here. But he did feel a mythical presence in the café. He made a mental note to ask her after the date.

The next girl was Blair the magical cat. From what she told him earlier she was shunned for being mistaken for a witch were ever she mat people. He was a sucker for sob stories from his gentle heart. His grandfather had told him that cheering up a girl was going on a date with them or something to cheer them up. So he was determined to take her on a date at some point. The last girl was Himari. She told him that she knew she was destined to serve him. The reason was she felt his power when he arrived in this dimension. He knew that super saiyans had a lot of energy. So he might as well be prepared for new women coming to him.

Enough to destroy a planet might he add. She told him that her family was like that. They find the strongest power level they find and become their servants. Goku thought that was kind of pointless. He thought that girls should look for their 'ones' by spending time with them. But he knew he couldn't judge them too much. Otherwise he would be kind of like Frieza. Except the killing of innocents of course. Goku snapped out of his thoughts when he felt the tugging on his right sleeve.

He turned and saw that Blair was trying to get his attention. "Goku-kun where's your classroom," asked Blair. Goku had took them to his classroom in the Academy. While they had surprised looks on his face. "Oh Goku-sama this is our classroom too right Blair-san," said Himari. Blair nodded in confirmation too. Goku was surprised at the luck that the girls were going to be in his class. "Okay Himari-chan in public you have to call me by Goku-kun would you please do that for me. While we're private you can call me how you usually do so can you do that for me," asked Goku?

Himari was glad that he wasn't trying to ignore her like she thought he was going to be in her thoughts. She nodded in understanding of his reasoning. Goku went in and sat down in his usual seats. "Okay class as of right now we are going to have new transfer students," said the teacher. The class was happy seeing that new students were coming. The boys were hoping that new beauties were coming. While hoping that there wasn't any new handsome boys like Goku or the prince, Kiba. The girls were hoping for handsome new boys like Goku and their prince Kiba.

The boys were having perverted smiles when seeing the new girls. One of them looked like she was cosplaying as a cat due to her ears. While the other reminded them of thinking that she was a nadeshiko. (can anyone tell me the correct spelling of that word please) Overall they were ready to ask them out. "Will the two of you please introduce yourself," asked the teacher? Blair went up first. "Hi my name is Blair please take care of me, nya," said Blair with a wink. The boys were now having hearts in their eyes.

Blair went back in the front of the class. Himari went up now. She gave a formal bow and introduced herself. "Hello my name Himari please take care of me as well," said Himari. The boys were frawning over her beauty. Ok girls I want you to take a seat near Son-kun. Can you raise your hand for me please," asked the teacher. Goku raised his hand and they sat near him. With Himari on his right and Blair right behind him. "Okay then class why don't we continue our lesson now," said the teacher. As class continued on Goku felt a couple stares when trying to do notes of the lesson.

Goku felt a loving stare from Himari on his right that reminded him of Chi-Chi. He turned around and saw that Blair was giving a seductive stare directed towards him. The boys were seething in anger at him. While Goku gained a serious look in his eyes and decided to scare them a little bit. He used ki (killer intent not the energy used in DBZ) in a form of a raging green Chinese dragon. (hint hint and five bucks to who gets it not literally but you get it) When the boys saw that they whimpered in fear of the dragon and decided to back down. The girls felt that they fell for him even more. The reason being in their fantasies he was their knight in shiny armor to defend him even more.

The teacher turned around saw that the boys, with the exception of Goku, were wimpering at something. He ignored them and continued on with the lesson. Goku sighed in relief seeing he didn't get in trouble like how he did. Goku then saw a paper airplane land in front of him. He opened the paper airplane and saw that it was from Blair-chan. He turned to her and saw her pointing at the note. So then he opened it and saw that was very interesting indeed. It said that she wants to cuddle during lunch. What was cute about it was drawings of him and her.

They were kissing near a tree with her being on top of him. And saw that there was a kiss mark on it. He turned again seeing she sent an air kiss towards his cheek. When he touched his cheek it felt her lips were there. When nearby boys saw that he envied and hated him to already getting the new girl in the class. He then saw another paper airplane that came out of nowhere and he guessed that it couldn't be from Blair and thought it was from Himari-chan. Like Blair she pointed at it for him to read it. And saw that it was him and Blair-chan and him at a wedding in cartoon form. From what he saw she had a loving gaze directly at him.

He overall didn't know what to think of his situation. First he has women wanting attention from him. Not to mention he just barely met them. He thought it was really flattering that he was noticed by women without Chi-Chi interference. But he couldn't help but be frightening from the sudden affection. He wasn't really used to this. Usually the women he knew were Launch, Bulma, her mother, and Chi-Chi. Overall this problem would probably be problematic. Still he knew the basic standards from his grandfather.

That to treat with them respect and affection if you know them well. And if all else fails either take her out on a date or marry her. The last option was if he was rather desperate for his standards. And as a saiyan he was tough with his decisions. But he was open minded with what the woman has a request for. Either in a dinner date or rather having relations with. He hoped it was being the first option though. He heard the bell ring meaning the class was over. The boys feared that he would do the manifest again and they ran like hell. The remaining people thought they were idiots and decided to go to the cafeteria seeing how its lunch.

When he finally got his stuff ready he was surprised that Blair-chan and Himari-chan were outside waiting for him patiently. The both of them wrapped their arms around like this morning. As they walked through out campus both boys and girls couldn't help but feel jealous. Reason for the boys is Goku still having the new girls. While the girls were the new girls already taking the so called 'Handsome King of Kouh'. After getting their food they sat under the tree giving them shade. Goku being himself ate the food like a black hole. The girls were leaning towards his chest as a body pillow.

The girls that saw this couldn't help but feel jealous of their luckiness. Some of the girls were actually perverted when it came to fantasying about Goku. One of them was one of the 'Onee-samas' Akeno. She licked her lips erotically hoping she would spend time with him again. She continued to have dirty S&M thoughts in her head about him. Rias was somewhat perverted but not as Akeno. She hoped that he would be her husband seeing that she fantasizing him as her lover and husband.

"Goku can you look at me for a minute," asked Blair? "Sure what is it," replied Goku. He was unprepared for what was going to happen. He was kissed by her and her tongue met his in his mouth. She was practically showing off to the whole campus about his relation with her. When the kiss was done their saliva disconnected when she leaned out of his face. Himari was practically glaring at her for being ahead of her. Before he can comprehend what was going he was kissed again. Not by Blair but, with Himari. Her kisses where rather elegant. Where Blair has a lot of lust during the kiss.

Now the girls around campus where sending death glares at them for kissing their 'King'. Rias was practically ready to throw her mother's signature attack at them. While Akeno was having her signature lighting at them. Both knew that if they acted it would practically do more hurt then, good. So all they can do was to glare at them to death. Goku was practically light headed from the sudden kisses from the pair of cats but, to ask them why they did it public then rather wait for afterschool.

The afternoon bell rang meaning that classes where to resume as schedule. Rias and Akeno hoped that they could catch the attention of the young man then those other women with him. Blair and Himari waved at their master/friend with benefits. (bet you readers five bucks of who these personalities belong to) As soon as he saw them leave he waved rather slowly still trying to understand what happen. He got out of his thoughts seeing he still has class to go to. After the last bell rang he waited for the pair of cats in the front of the school. He heard rather fast running he knew who these feet belong to.

Blair wrapped her arm around his right one to her breasts. Himari glared at her once again for still being ahead of her. Not wanting to be left out she did the same thing but to his left one to her own breasts. Goku was blushing felling their melons. Although now he really thought about it he doesn't really know the real term of their 'melons' so he needed to ask that to. When they were going home they were approached by what to seem to be a cosplayer. He looked at the paper carefully and sensed that it has magic in it.

They finally got home and was rather peacefully thankfully where he now lives. When he was going to check the time it was near his time for his shift at Lizlet-chan's café. He changed his school uniform with the butler outfit. Secretly he had his gi under it. He told them of where he has to go. They were saddened at first but, they understood. He didn't want to see them sad so he had to do something for them. He told them if they wanted a date from him. Their eyes had sparkles in their eyes when he said that. Not to mention a getting smothered with kisses on his face. He left with a happy face and went to Lizlet's café. He also forgot to take out the paper but, to him it didn't really matter so he left it.

When he got there the café had a sign said closed and tried to look for her. She found on a bench not too far from the café and had a light blush from what he saw. She was wearing a feminine blue t-shirt on with some white shorts. She had pink lip gloss on. She also had white sandals for foot wear. He took off his uniform and instant transmitted back to his apartment. When he got back he saw that Blair and Himari were discussing something but, didn't listen in on them.

"Lizlet-chan I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long," said Goku. She turned to him and saw he was wearing the gi when he first came to her. She had a mega blush when seeing him in that. Every time she saw she would always blush when seeing her blush. Being Goku he thought she had a cold. "Um Lizlet-chan are you okay," asked Goku her in concern? Getting over thoughts she got rid of her blush. "Yes Goku-kun I feel better I wouldn't miss this for the world," replied Lizlet-chan. She wrapped her arm around his left to her breast. Goku had Son grin and they went off. But in his thoughts he felt a dark presence that was following them and hoped it didn't ruin this date with Lizlet-chan.

Kouh Academy

"Are you sure they attack him so soon Buchou remember with Issei's incident," asked Akeno in concern. "Yes I'm sure that they would attack him today. My familiar had given him my contract so hopefully I can have him as a pawn then I can explain my reasoning," replied Rias. They both knew that the fallen angels were getting rid of potential sacred gear users with Goku being one of them.

Story End

End Notes: for those who might question if Goku turns devil. Well he will not so I hope everybody is happy. It not then you might as well leave right now then. So again happy new year to you all. Also if you want me to be a better writer I need a BETA reader. To put in bluntly I'm rather desperate to looking for one. So if any of them please ask them if they can be one for me. I hope this chapter is good for you so later and a happy new year.


End file.
